nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Canary Song
This article is a series of stories written by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. This series follows a group of four former Canary miners that have taken up roles as alien hunters following the corruption of their mining colonies. As alien hunters, they traverse the galaxy and fight crime as well as handle problems concerning evil aliens. While fighting crime across the galaxy, they are pursued by Canary 718-DR and his legion of corrupting aliens that are dead set on revenge. They fight this force as the main antagonist. Characters Canary 214-LE a.k.a. Lokar- former miner, now an Alien Hunter; his usual humorous self was hardened by the deaths of his wife and daughter; he is a laser expert Canary 413-XL a.k.a. Matthias- miner and inventor, friend to 214-LE; he has a light-hearted, positive attitude and is the only known being that is immune to the pink aliens' corrupting ability Canary 539-ME a.k.a. Alana- the youngest member of the group, she is a mechanical engineer; she is the daughter of a friend of Canary 214-LE's that died, and so he feels obligated to look after her Canary 320-RG a.k.a. Makks- a rogue canary miner that is trusted very little by the rest of the Alien Hunter group; he is kept on probation for a long while; he is a rookie geologist Canary 718-DR- the main antagonist, he is an infected Canary that leads an army of pink, corrupting aliens with the goal of corrupting the universe and seeking revenge on Canary 214-LE Season One Season One episodes can be found below! Episode One-The Crash Lokar was jolted awake suddenly as he impacted with the floor. He sat up quickly, trying to comprehend what was going on. He then realized that he had been shaken from his bed by a sudden quake. He slipped on his blue body suit and his gloves and headed outside. The day was sunny, as it always was in the desert area of Dominicus 005, the planet he currently resided on. He looked east, deeper into the residential district of Trunout Town, where adobe houses stood under the hot sun. Suddenly, Alana came out the door behind him, having also been awakened by the sudden shaking. "What's going on?" Alana asked. Her body suit was pink and her gloves white. Her usual smiling self was replaced with concern. Lokar smiled weakly at her, knowing how she liked to get her sleep. "I don't know yet, but I'm sure it has something to do with that smoke rising in the residential district." Lokar replied. "I hope nothing is wrong." Alana said. "Go next door and get Matthias, I'm going to go and check it out." Alana reluctantly nodded and went to summon Matthias. Lokar began to jog deeper into the residential district, until he finally came upon the site of the incident. A metal sphere laid partially embedded in the ground, a long trench carved out behind it. One of the nearby buildings was missing a large portion of its roof. "It came from the sky?" Lokar asked one of the officers that had arrived on the scene. The officer, a short, furry creature with a beak-like mouth and squinty eyes, frowned at Lokar. Lokar rolled his eyes. He knew that the law officials in Trunout Town did not take kindly to him and the other foreigners, but the majority of the people in the village accepted them with open arms and had offered generous hospitality. "Yes, it crash-landed here just a few minutes ago. Now sir, please clear the area, we don't know if this vessel may contain any hostile creatures and do not wish to endanger the civilians." the officer replied, a bit annoyed. Lokar nodded, understanding the officer's concern. He cleared the area, moving into the small crowd that had begun to form. He had no problem finding Alana and Matthias as they entered the plaza, seeing how the crowd of Avursians that had formed only came up to his waist. "What happened?" Alana asked. "A strange ship crash-landed here. They're determining its origin right now." Lokar replied. "Lokar, doesn't that ship look familiar?" Matthias asked. Lokar looked back at the ship. It had been dented and covered with so much dirt that he didn't recognize it at first, but sure enough, it was a Canary Mining Colony Escape Pod. "There's a Canary in there!" Lokar said. "Do you think he survived the crash?" Alana asked. "I sure hope so...come on, we've got to get him out of there." "What? The officers told us to stay back!" Matthias called. Lokar ignored him and continued walking towards the spacecraft. "Sir! Please back away from the unidentified vessel! It's too dangerous!" an officer warned Lokar. "It just so happens that this vessel is an escape pod from a Canary Mining Colony and there very well may be a Canary in danger inside that thing!" Lokar shouted. The Avursian officer didn't know what to say in response to that, so he simply gestured for Lokar to continue on his way. Lokar leapt on top of the metal sphere and pried open the door. He looked inside to see a Canary bound and gagged inside. "Help me get him out!" Lokar called. Matthias ran over and together they lifted the man out of the escape pod. They cut him free and asked him who he was. "My name is Foreman Drakke White, Canary 200-FM. Who are you?" the man asked. "Laser Expert Lokar, Canary 214-LE, sir. And this is Matthias, Canary 413-XL. Sir, I believe that you and I worked in the same colony, correct?" Lokar replied. "214...yes, I seem to recall working with you. I'm sure glad you're here." Drakke said. "Sir, who did this to you?" Matthias asked. "Well, once the aliens started invading the colony I made a rush for the escape pods. I managed to escape in one, but as I neared safety I was suddenly pulled in by a tractor beam onto a space pirate ship. The pirates robbed me of anything they thought might be valuable and then dropped me off of their ship in the escape pod." "Why would they do that?" "Who knows? Space pirates are selfish scum, no telling why they do anything." "Wait, there is a strange device stuck here on the ship!" an Avursian officer announced. The officer reluctantly gave the device to Lokar, seeing as how he might actually know what it is. "This...this is a tracking device! The pirates must have planted it on you so that they could follow it here...but why?" Lokar said. "There must be something here that they want." Alana suggested. "Perhaps...officer, are there any reserves near the town that might contain precious gems?" Lokar asked. "Only the Pyrite Caverns, but those are underneath the town, ha-ha! Those pirates couldn't get down there, no way, no how! Unless of course, they blew up the town and...oh no." the officer replied. "We need to start making preparations to defend the town, every able-bodied Avursian!" Lokar ordered. Matthias smiled. Lokar was a guy that liked to take control of a situation when others would not. "Alana, Matthias, fetch our cutting lasers from the huts...we're going to need them." Episode Two-The Bastion